team 7 my way
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto's team done my way. Kakashi bashing. Powerful Naruto, fem! Sasuke, strong Sakura. Kakashi bashing. Naruto/fem!Sasuke/Sakura/Yuugao
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new story that I will be making. I just had a sudden burst of inspiration for this story and I had to create it!**

**Summary: What would Team 7 be like if they had a different sensei? What would they be like if they had actually trained and worked well together? Fem!Sasuke/Yuugao/Naruto/Sakura(fused 2 personalities)**

**Warnings: Hatake!Bashing Powerful Team 7**

**Pairings: Naruto/team 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or jutsus, I do, however, own any moves or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto huffed in outrage. He had passed the first gennin exam and ended up with his rival and his crush. He had also ended up with a teacher that was late.

"Sorry I'm late." A feminine voice said.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long purple hair. She was about 6 feet with red eyes. She had on a jonnin vest and long pants. She also wore shinobi shoes.

"Why were you late?" Naruto asked, confused at why the voice sounded familiar.

"I was caught up in a meeting and didn't realize that the team selections were going on this early." Their sensei explained.

The gennin all nodded; they could accept that, they just couldn't accept any stupid reasons.

"Now," Their sensei clapped. "Let's introduce ourselves."

The gennin all nodded and Sakura stepped up.

"What do you want to know about us, sensei, what should we include in our introduction?" Sakura asked.

Sakura had a dark red color of hair and green eyes. She had had a big forehead when she was younger, but it got smaller as she got older. She was about four feet and a half and wore a red t-shirt and blue pants. She also had on shinobi sandals.

"The usual information, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, and skills," Yuugao said after a few minutes of thought.

"I'll demonstrate," She said. "My name is Yuugao Uzuki. My likes are practicing my kenjutsu, keeping up my training, learning about plants, and my three female friends. My dislikes are prejudiced morons and arrogant people. My hobbies are pretty much the same with the exception of hanging out with my friends. My dream is to get you three as far as possible and become the best swords mistress in the world. My skills are in Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and remedies, whether helpful or harmful."

Yuugao then pointed to Sasuki.

Sasuki had long black hair that went to the middle of her back and she had black eyes. She was about the same size as Naruto. She had on a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and grey pants. She wore boots on her feet instead of the conventional shoes.

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha. I like tomatoes, my friends, training, and sparring with anyone available. I dislike my brother and hate the council and suck ups. My hobbies are training and sparring. My dream for the future is to prove that women are just as good as men and honor my mother. My skills are in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." Sasuki said.

Yuugao then pointed to Sakura and let her introduce herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends, family, and flowers. I dislike arrogant people and bigots. My dream is to be the best kunoichi that I can be and live to old age. My hobbies are gardening, training, and sparring. I'm good at theoretical work, kunai throwing, and genjutsu." Sakura said.

Yuugao then said, "Final member."

Naruto then said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen, training, and sparring. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait to get ramen. My dream is to become Hokage. I don't really have any hobbies, and I'm not really good at anything." Naruto finished.

Yuugao glared at him and said, "Without the mask."

Naruto's whole demeanor changed at that. He became more serious and focused, and his eyes become sharper. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are exactly what I said. My dislikes are bigots and arrogant people as well as the civilian council. My dream is to find out about my family and learn how to control the Kyuubi. My hobbies are training and reading." Naruto said.

Naruto's teammates were surprised at his change, but his sensei just nodded as if she expected it.

"Okay, now," Yuugao said happily, "I will be in training ground 11 tomorrow morning. Your mission is to set up traps in the area and trap me. You can use yourselves in the trap if you want."

With that, she Shunshined away to let them talk amongst themselves and come up with a plan.

The gennin immediately turned toward each other.

"How should we do this?" Sasuki asked.

"I think that we should use everything that we have at our disposal." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him and said, "Can you explain some more?"

Naruto then said, "We use who we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugao walked into the training ground and was immediately bombarded by paint bombs.

Yuugao dodged to the right, only to have to dodge a log and roll to the side.

Once Yuugao rolled, she noticed that she had tripped a wire. Her eyes immediately widened and she jumped into a tree branch.

Her eyes widened as she heard a hissing below her and saw that the trip wire was connected to an explosive wire in the tree branch.

Yuugao used a Shunshin to escape into another area of the training ground.

She immediately realized that she had Shunshined directly onto a pit fall and her eyes widened as she hastily jumped, not even seeing the net in the air shoot out of a launcher from the tree next to her.

The net struck true and she was caught in it.

The gennin immediately appeared from their hiding space.

"How did we do?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"How did you set this entire thing up?" Yuugao asked.

"We used who we are." Sasuki said with a triumphant smirk.

"What do you mean?" Yuugao asked.

"We used the people that groveled at Sasuke's feet to get discounts of a huge amount, we used Naruto's prankster discount to get some of the supplies, and we used Sakura's friendship with Ino to get the flowers in the area." Naruto ticked off.

"What flowers?" Yuugao asked.

Naruto pointed to a flower in the area and said, "These flowers contain a poison that will weaken someone. We used it on you."

"Why didn't it affect you?" Yuugao asked.

"We used the vaccine to it." Naruto said, "Sakura had made it and Sasuke applied it for us."

"Congrats! You pass," Yuugao said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Yuugao was in the Hokage's office giving her report to the Hokage.

"That's everything, Hokage-sama." Yuugao said.

"Thank you, that will be all, Yuugao." Sarutobi replied.

Yuugao was just about to leave when the council and Kakashi came in.

"We of the council hereby declare Kakashi Hatake Jonnin sensei of team 7." One of the arrogant council members said.

"Oh, well, it's too bad that doesn't apply to you guys." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I am the chief of the council! Of course that law applies to us." He replied.

"No, if you actually read the law, you would know that it was the ninja council and not the civilian council." Sarutobi recited.

The council grew angry and left with a storm of movement.

**Done! And there is the obligatory council scene that I mentioned.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of my story, Team 7 my way.**

**Please enjoy and be on the lookout for the rest of my fics!**

**Same Disclaimer, Warning, and Pairings as before**

**Chapter 2**

Yuugao felt smug after three months of training her team. They had progressed rapidly, especially Naruto, whose ability was flawed out of the ignorance of the civilians.

Yuugao inwardly sighed, whoever's idea it was to let the academy for ninjas be run by civilians obviously didn't think of the consequences of their actions.

On another note, Kakashi's attempts at taking her team were foiled by the Sandaime and Danzo, of all people; apparently, Danzo wanted Konoha to focus on all of their gennin and not show favoritism and was against the council and working with the Sandaime on this.

Naruto had gotten way better than he was when he first came to her for training, as had the others. Yuugao had given the three chakra slips and found that Sasuke had lightning and fire, Sakura had earth, and Naruto had wind and water as his affinities.

Yuugao had also had her team be put through the ringer by her friends and her. They had individual training with each of the senseis and had played to their individual strengths. This allowed Yuugao to test and train her team more thoroughly.

"Yuugao-sensei, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Yuugao was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that all of her gennin had finished their exercises and were asking what the next step was in elemental training.

"The next step is to do two in a row, and then I will teach you the jutsu for your elements." Yuugao instructed.

The gennin looked confused at this, but shrugged and decided to ask their teacher.

"Um, Yuugao-sensei," Sasuki asked, "what does cutting two leaves in a row do?"

Yuugao smiled at the question. "It trains up your elemental chakra in different amounts and allows you to gain more control and have more of it at your disposal."

They looked confused when she mentioned more elemental chakra so Yuugao explained.

"Elemental chakra requires you to convert your chakra into the element of your affinity and then use it to use that element." She explained.

The gennin nodded in acceptance and got ready for the next training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three gennin had done what they had set out to do and got the next leaf done by the end of the week.

After that, Yuugao had given out the jutsu scrolls that she had wanted to.

For Sasuki and Naruto, this required twice the work as they needed the elemental chakra for two elements instead of one.

Sasuki and Naruto also got two sets of jutsu, but Yuugao made up for this by teaching Sakura more about plants and genjutsu.

Sakura was another who had come a long way from before.

Before, Sakura had lower gennin level chakra and high level control. Now, Sakura had a large arsenal of genjutsu and poisons for her to use at any chance she got. Sometimes, she even poisoned her own teammates just to heal them. She also got farther on chakra control and was on high-chuunin level exercises.

Yuugao had done this to help her with her jutsus.

Not many people knew this, but the more chakra control that the person had, the easier jutsu became and the less chakra they required.

Yuugao smiled at how her team was coming along before she noticed something funny about Naruto, he was using different seals then the other whenever he was attempting the jutsu.

"Naruto, come here for a second." Yuugao said.

Naruto jogged over to her in an instant, dropping his attempts at the jutsu.

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Can I see the seals that you are making?" Yuugao asked.

Naruto nodded and started performing them for her.

Yuugao told him to stop a minute later.

"I see your problem now." Yuugao said with a sad sigh.

Naruto looked excited and said, "Really, what is it?"

Yuugao then looked angry and ready to cut someone up. "The academy teachers taught you the wrong signs."

Naruto looked shocked and asked, "But how come we haven't noticed this until now?"

Yuugao thought for a minute and said, "I think that it's because of the fact that you never really needed to since the only jutsu that you know are the academy three."

Naruto looked confused for a second and said, "But I don't know the academy three."

Yuugao's head snapped up at him in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked confused and said, "I know the transformation and the substitution, but I could never do the Bunshin."

Yuugao looked confused and said, "But how did you pass without knowing a clone jutsu?"

Naurto perked up and said, "I do know a clone jutsu. I know the shadow clone!"

Yuugao looked like Christmas had come early and said, "I want to call your teammates over here so that we can have them learn the jutsu to help their training."

Naruto looked confused before nodding his agreement to the unasked question.

"Team 7," Yuugao called out to the rest of the team.

Sasuki and Sakura immediately came in and said, "I want Naruto to show you one of his jutsu, I could never do it that well, but you should be fine. I really shouldn't be surprised if you all can, I can't believe I was surprised with Naruto."

Naruto then nodded and proceeded to teach them the jutsu, Yuugao correcting his hand seal as he did it.

Naruto then did the jutsu and made the required number of clones.

Sasuki and Sakura started doing the jutsu with Naruto and Yuugao giving them pointers as they went along.

By the end of the day, they had all learned the kage bunshin.

"Tomorrow, we will start our new training regime, but I want to get things ready for it before we start, so individual training for two hours and then head home." Yuugao said as she left to get everything that she needed for the new training for her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom," Sakura called out, "I'm home."

"Be down in a second." Her mother called back.

Sayami Haruno then came down a few seconds later.

"What is it dear?" Sayami asked.

"I learned a new jutsu today," Sakura responded.

"What is it?" Sayami said.

"It's called the shadow clone." Sakura said.

Sayami had a growing feeling of dread as she asked, "Isn't that Naruto's technique?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Sensei had Naruto teach it to us once he decided that he was fine with it. Apparently it has some teaching uses."

"I do not want you using anything that you get from him." Sayami hissed.

"What, why not?" Sakura asked.

"Just don't use it! He probably taught you wrong on purpose!" Sayami said.

"What is wrong with you? Every time that I bring up Naruto you get like this." Sakura said in anger.

"Just drop it!" Sayami demanded.

"No, this is my teammate that you are talking about, what is wrong that you do not want to say?" Sakura demanded.

"Ask the boy." Sayami said. "Stay at your friend Ino's house. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Sakura was shocked as she left and her mother slammed the door on her.

Sakura decided that it was time to get some answers about what was wrong with Naruto, and what better way than to go to the source.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuki had found an interesting old relic while she was looking through the basement for her mother's old stuff.

Sasuki had found a picture with three women who were all smiling at the camera and looking bloated.

She recognized the first one as her mother, but she didn't recognize the other two. One of them looked to be related to Sakura though.

The other had long red hair and green eyes. She was smiling at the camera much like Naruto smiled.

Sasuki then found an old year book that just cemented the questions that she was going to ask.

She was going to find out about her mother's history.

And what better way than to ask the people that they were related to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was confused as he remembered his sensei's words.

Yuugao was surprised even though she said that she shouldn't have been. She said that she had thought all three of them would get it and like the jutsu.

Naruto strengthened his resolve and decided that he would ask his sensei about this tomorrow before he trained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugao was surprised to see all three of her students were there early and looked like they were anticipating something. The weird thing was that they were caught in their own world.

"What's going on?" Yuugao asked.

Naruto was the first to approach her.

"What did you mean when you said that you weren't surprised that the three of us could do the jutsu?" He asked.

Three heads snapped to Naruto's location as they realized Yuugao's slip of the tongue.

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?" Sasuki asked.

Yuugao sighed and said, "I guess that I would have to admit this someday."

Every one there looked confused.

Yuugao then clarified what she was saying, "I had known Kushina as she was my sensei and I had met the other two through her."

"What does Kushina and the other two have to do with us?" Naruto asked confused.

"They were your mothers." Yuugao revealed.

They all took a step back in shock.

"What happened to my mother?" Naurto asked with glee.

"She died in the Kyuubi attack. She was on the frontline of the battle." Yuugao said.

"Why didn't I hear anything from my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Kushina and Sayami had a falling out. Kushina had married the guy that she wanted to marry; however, Sayami had wanted to marry him too. She ended up getting stuck in a loveless married to a guy that died a few years later. Naurto reminds her of what she lost." Yuugao said sadly.

"Oh," Sakura articulated.

Sasuki decided that now wasn't a good time to begin training and that they should wait until tomorrow after that discussion.

"Let's wait till tomorrow to begin that new training." Yuugao said as the gennin walked away.

None of the people there knew it, but that day would be a turning point for them.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the second chapter of the story. **

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my story team 7 my way.**

**The disclaimer and everything on this story are the same.**

**Chapter 3**

That day was a turning point for team 7. All three of them had gone farther than ever before in order to get stronger with their senseis help.

Naruto had learned the full benefits of the shadow clone and had certainly come the farthest due to his having to remaster the basics and focus more on chakra control than any other area.

Sasuki was about the same as Naruto in the need for chakra control and to revisit some of the basics. She had also gotten better at using the shadow clone jutsu than she had been before.

Sakura was visiting the basics of poisons and medical ninjutsu as well as genjutsu so that she could be the support for the group.

All in all, Yuugao couldn't help but compare the three of them to their mothers, each one of them were following in their mother's footsteps without even knowing it, she just hoped that it didn't end the same way.

Yuugao even compared the team to the sannin and found that they were just as good if not better than them at this point in time. She definitely saw potential in them.

Finally, after two more weeks of training and revisiting the basics, Yuugao felt them ready for their first C-rank mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama," Yuugao stepped up, "I would like to request a C-rank for my team."

Iruka was sputtering at that and the Hokage just sighed.

"Do you believe that they are ready for this?" He finally asked after a few seconds of thought.

"I do, the only reason that we have not taken a mission yet is that we have been training. Also, I have a request." Yuugao said.

"Other than the C-rank," The hokage joked with her before noticing how serious she was.

"I believe that all three of them are ready to carry on their mother's legacy. They are all responsible enough to handle them at this point." She said.

"Did you tell them about them?" The hokage asked.

"I had no other choice, all three of them came up to me with demands about it, and I couldn't turn them away. I have told them nothing else except the relationship between me and their parents and what their names and specialties were." Yuugao stated.

The hokage mulled the idea over before agreeing that it was in their best interest.

"Very well, let us meet in the office, but have the client in the room, Iruka." The hokage commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gennin headed up to the Hokage's office and waited patiently as he unlocked several seals on a book shelf.

To their surprise, the bookshelf vanished and a doorway appeared.

"This was actually your mother's invention, Naruto." The Hokage stated.

Naruto looked up in shock, he knew that sealing had been a specialty of his parents, but he didn't realize his mother had been that good at it.

"Follow me; I will need you to help me with the seal later on as it requires several drops of your blood." The hokage said.

The group followed him and watched as he finally stopped at a place with three different crests on it.

The hokage beckoned for Naruto to place his hand on the Uzumaki crest.

Naruto complied and was shocked as he felt a spike run into his hand.

The seal glowed before the first seal went away.

The Uchiha then stepped up and let the seal take her blood.

Sakura was the last and it took her blood easy enough.

The seal then vanished and a room appeared with tons of seals and three main weapons.

The first was a blood red sword. Naruto instantly grabbed it and watched as a chain circled up his arm.

The second weapon was an Uchiha fan with a sword in the center of it.

Sasuki grabbed it and took it.

The weapon glowed before it accepted her.

Sakura was the last. Her weapon was a type of instrument that could change shape.

She almost smiled as she realized what weapon it was. All of those violin lessons would finally pay off for her, it seemed.

"There are scrolls in here that belong to your mothers as well. Take them with you to wave, here are three storage scrolls for them." The hokage said.

The three gennin did as they asked while Yuugao was lost in her memories about the weapons and how similar that the three acted to their mothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of the gennin and their sensei got back a few minutes later and the three gennin were immediately insulted by Tazuna.

The gennin immediately took insult to that and started trying to attack Tazuna.

They had to be held back by the Anbu and their sensei in order to stop them from killing the client.

After they had settled down and left the village, they were finally on their first mission.

That was when they first noticed something wrong.

About four hours out, they noticed a puddle on the ground when it was reported that it hadn't rained for days.

Yuugao immediately signed her intentions to the gennin and they nodded.

She left the area in order to scout out other threats and that was when their suspicions were confirmed.

Two ninja with gauntlets on their arms and a mask over their face came out of the puddle and attacked them.

Naruto and Sasuke went into over drive as Sakura stepped back to make sure that neither of them got to the client. She also cast a couple genjutsu to make sure that the two of her teammates would survive the fight.

The first genjutsu made the two missing ninja's senses go out of whack and cause them to see stuff a few inches off.

The second genjutsu was a simple killing intent one that would make the gennin seem stronger than they really were.

Naruto used this to advantage and used the sword to slash one of them through the torso.

Sasuki used her fan to bash the guy in the head before she took the sword out and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Yuugao then reappeared and looked seriously at their client.

"Would you explain to me why two chuunin level ninja were after you?" Yuugao accosted him.

**Done! I hope that you all like this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
